Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load beam, and in particular, to a belly-mounted load beam for an aerial vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,048, which issued on Nov. 18, 2014 to Figoureux et al., discloses a fastener device provided with attachment means for attaching an external load and with fastener means for fastening the attachment means to a load-carrier structure of an aircraft. The fastener means are provided with a support beam and anchor means for anchoring the support beam. A first mechanical coupling connects the support beam to the anchor means so as to enable the support beam to pivot about a first pivot axis. In addition, coupling means are hinged to the support beam so as to make pivoting possible about a second pivot axis. The attachment means are hinged to the coupling means to make pivoting possible about a third pivot axis. The fastener device also includes automatic folding means.